The present invention relates to a boring tool and a method for the fine finishing of the surfaces of holes.
Boring tools as well as methods for the fine finishing of the surfaces, of holes are known. It has been found that several steps are frequently necessary, for which furthermore several different tools must be used. This means a changing of the tool, which substantially increases the cost of the fine finishing of the surface of the holes.